isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Porter
'Charlotte Mary Porter '(Wellingdon, 3 augustus 1881 - Hastings (Sussex), 17 december 1929) was een Kanaaleilands schrijfster, thumb|240px|Charlotte Porter op 24-jarige leeftijdmeest bekend van haar realistische romans The Queen of Chocolates ''en ''The Duke of Wielding. ''Als vrouw bekleedt zij een opmerkelijke positie in de Kanaaleilandse literaire geschiedenis. Levensloop Jeugd Charlotte Porter werd als '''Charlotte Mary Russell '''geboren te Wellingdon, temidden van een klassiek werkmansgezin. Ze was de tweede dochter van Benjamin Russell, zeeman op een Kanaaleilandse theeklipper. Hun moeder was huisvrouw en verkocht de thee op de markt. Charlotte en haar twee jaar oudere zus Geillis verbleven vanwege het beroep van hun vader regelmatig bij zijn broer Philipp Russell, die redacteur van de plaatselijke krant was. Beide zussen werkten enige tijd in de krantendrukkerij. De gebundelde correspondentie tussen Charlotte en haar vader werd in 1899 door de krant gepubliceerd, maar kende slechts een matig succes. Huwelijk en carrière In 1901 besloot ze van schrijven haar beroep te maken. Aanvankelijk schreef ze korte stukken voor de regionale krant ''West News, maar de succesvolle uitgave van haar kortverhaal Winter Tales in 1902 zorgde ervoor dat ze nu ook zelfstandig kon gaan schrijven. In 1904 trad ze in het huwelijk met Nathaniel Porter, een arts. Nadat ze verhuisd waren naar hun nieuwe woonst, Héron House op het platteland nabij Shiplake kwam haar eerste boek The Fall ''uit. Ze wijdde zich nu volledig aan het schrijven, en omringde zich met andere literaire gelijkgezinden. In de jaren die daarop volgden verschenen haar nieuwe romans: het in een experimentele stijl geschreven ''The Wedding Dress, en The Queen of Chocolates, over de perikelen van een jonge chocoladeverkoopster. Beide boeken werden al snel populair, mede omdat ze via hun betaalbaarheid en toegankelijkheid door velen werden gelezen. Tussen het schrijven door was er ook plaats voor kinderen; hun eerste dochter Jane werd geboren in 1910. Twee jaar later kwam daar een zoontje Thomas bij. Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog beschreef ze in het verhaal City in smoke de toestand in haar geboortestad. In 1917, tijdens de Derde Slag om Ieper sneuvelde haar man aan het front in België. Een jaar later publiceerde ze Blackhall, een donkere vertelling over de Grote Oorlog en een gebaar naar haar man, die aan het front was ingezet als militair arts. Dit boek staat bekend als Porter's zwartste en zwaarste roman. Een jaar later kwam haar kortverhaal In the Vicinity ''uit, een vertelling over leven en dood, die ze schreef na haar tweede zenuwinzinking. In 1921 verscheen de wat meer luchtige roman ''The Duke of Wielding, dat tot dusver bekendstaat als Porter's bekendste boek. Het handelt over een weliswaar verzonnen adellijke familie in Engeland net na de oorlog, maar is doorspekt met lichte en donkere humor, verschillende intriges en een flinke scheut satire. Later leven Ze publiceerde in 1924 de vernieuwende roman The Back Garden ''en had zowel bij de literaire kritiek als het grote publiek succes. Na een reis naar Londen, waar ze de Bloomsburygroep had bezocht, leerde ze een nieuwe liefde kennen. Het paar verloofde zich, maar de verloving werd na drie weken om onduidelijke redenen verbroken. Haar laatste volledige verhaal ''St. James Gate kwam twee jaar voor haar dood in 1929 uit. Tijdens een reis naar familie in Engeland in dat jaar kreeg ze een zware longontsteking, en overleed niet veel later op de terugweg in het plaatsje Hastings aan complicaties. Ze was op dat moment nog bezig aan een nieuwe roman. Porter werd begraven op het Collegiate Cemetery in Wellingdon. Porter_Klein2.jpg|Charlotte (links) en haar oudere zus Geillis Porter_dochter.jpg|Porter en haar dochter Jane Porter_TuinGroep.jpg|Porter (rechts) tijdens een ontmoeting op Héron House Porter_Monck.jpg|Laatste bekende foto van Porter, genomen in Héron House in 1928 Bibliografie Fictie *''The Fall (1905)'' *''The Wedding Dress (1907)'' *''The Queen of Chocolates (1911)'' *''Blackhall (1918)'' *''The Duke of Wielding (1921)'' *''The Back Garden (1924)'' *''St. James Gate (1927)'' *''The Irish Snare'' (1929), onafgewerkt Non-Fictie *''Letters to Indochina, the Correspondence to my Father (1899)'' *''Winter Tales (1902)'' *''City in Smoke (1916)'' *''In the Vicinity (1919)'' Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Literatuur Categorie:Schrijvers